Scenes From The SchlickPut
by KikiRobinson
Summary: This is a story that my friend and I have been working on for a year now and it is our pride and joy. These are some scenes from it that involve our beloved TMNT. Enjoy!


Scenes From The Schlick-Put

Disclaimer:I do not own the TMNT but I DO OWN THE SCHLICK-PUT SO KEEP YOUR MITS OFFFFFF! But you can enjoy reading it.

All right, this is a story that my good friend Gaby and I came up with. We have been working on it for almost year now and it takes up six entire notebooks. It involves everything from movie scenes to real life situations. Basically its just a whole bunch of insanity jumbled together. There are about three scenes which involve the TMNT. This is the most recent and involves a mixture of real life and imagination. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

_The scene opens with the fine duo, Candyce and Gaby driving home from a hectic day at school, I Get Around by the Beach Boys blaring on the radio._

Candyce:" IM GETTIN BUGGED DRIVIN UP AND DOWN THE SAME OLE STRIP"

Gaby:"I'VE GOTTA FIND A NEW PLACE WHERE THE KIDS ARE HIP!"

Candyce:"I get a..."

Both:"ROUND ROUND GET AROUND, I GET AROUND."

They pull into Gaby's driveway and exit the vehicle. After they spend hourse in front of the mirror, putting on makeup, they decide to go upstairs and try on sexy clothes.

Gaby:"So, what are we going to do about conferences?"

Candyce:"NOT GO! and hope that our teacher doesnt explain in detail to my husband how I have an A in that class."

Gaby:"You know Candyce, its kinda weird how your married to Johnny Knoxville, hes like famouse and alot older than you?"

Candyce:"Shut up! How much older is Daryl than you again! Hmm? Yeah thats what I thought. Besides, Johnny is hot so who cares."

Gaby:"Yeah I 'spose"

After they get their neat clothes that they keenly phurchased at Saver's on, they sit and draw while Candyce gives Gaby the "What If" speech.

Candyce:"Gaby, what if the Ninja Turtles picked us up after school one day?"

Gaby:"Shut up!"

Candyce:"And what if they..."

Gaby:"Shu..."

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. The two look at each other.

Gaby:"DAAAARRRYYYL!"

Candyce:"JOHHHHNNNY!"

They stampede down the stairway, schnauzers a barkin, and legs a movin. As soon as they get to the bottom, they push and shove each other trying to get to the doorway first.

Candyce:"OUTA MY WAY!"

Gaby:"MOVE IT!"

Candyce overcomes Gaby by ramming into her, sending her sailing into the coat rack. She starts to do the Party Boy dance.

Candyce:"Whooo hoo!"

Gaby:"Whatever. Your just FAT!

Candyce continues to do the dance while opening the door. Suddenly she stops as she sees who is standing right in front of her. Her big, green, steaming, towering, rippling, sexy, hunk of turtle. Raphael. Her mouth drops. Raphael looks her up and down.

Raph:"Daaaaaamn."

Suddenly his brother, Donnatello, pushes past him.

Donnie:"Excuse me, our car just broke down right past your mailbox, we were wondering if maybe you could help us?"

Candyce sits with her mouth stilll wide open as ever. Suddenly Gaby pushes Candyce causing her to ram into the basement door.

Gaby:"HA!"

Gaby then realizes who is standing right in her very own doorway.

Gaby:"Oh my God, your D-D-D-D-D-D-..."

Donnie:"Donnatello?"

Raphael:"I'm Raphael."

Candyce gets up, walks to the doorway, and looks at Raph seductively.

Candyce:"Yes you are."

Raph:"Huh?"

Candyce:"I mean wont you come in?"

Donnie sees Gaby looking at him seductively.

Donnie:"Well actually we need to get going see, we need some jumper cables, our battery ran out of our piece of crap car, so, uh..."

Suddenly Raph pushes past him.

Raph: "Of course, we would LOVE to come in."

Raph walks into the kitchen and turns around to look at Donnie.

Raph:"Come on."

Donnie hesitates but finally gives in.

Donnie:"Fine, but just for a little bit."

They walk the turtles into the kitchen.

Candyce:"Go ahead boys, have a seat."

Gaby:"Wait, my mom is going to be here any minute, she would freak, lets go upstairs into my room.

Gaby slips a wink at Candyce, who gets an evil grin.

Candyce:"Yeah, upstairs, good idea."

They walk up the stairs.

Gaby:"SO what brings you fine men to these parts."

Raph:"Ehhh, road trip."

Donnie:"precisely."

They make their way into Gaby's room. Gaby and Donnie take a seat on her bed while Raph sits on the red chair. Candyce stands with nowhere to sit. She then spots Raph looking at her.

Raph:"Look, I know we dont know each other but you can..."

Before he has time to finish Candyce runs and jumps onto his lap.

Raph:"HUAH!. Yeah dats what Im talkin' about."

Gaby:"Hey, you guys wouldnt happen to like pizza would you?"

Raph:"NO YUCK!"

Candyce:"Really?"

Donnie:"No Raph is just being an idiot, we loooove pizza."

Raph:"Doi."

Candyce:"Dont get smart with me."

Raph:"Oh I'll get smart with you all right."

Gaby:"Come on Donnie, lets go make some lov-...I mean pizza, yeah PIZZA."

Donnie:"Ok."

Gaby and Donnie exit the room and walk down the stairs. Raph smiles at Candyce.

Raph:"Sooo, uh, what do you girls do around here for fun?"

Candyce:"Ohh, we just do what comes naturally."

Raph:"Ehhh em, I like the sound of that."

Gaby screams from downstairs.

Gaby:"DO YOU GUYS WANT SOME COKE?"

Candyce and Raph:"YES PLEASE!"

Candyce looks at Raph's huge biceps and clenches her teeth.

Candyce:"You've got some nice muscles there buddy."

Raph:"Thanks."

Candyce:"Would you mind flexing your arm for me once?"

Raph:"I would love to."

Raph flexes his arm muscle causing the SEXY bicep to bulge and the surrounding muscles to ripple. Candyce runs her hand along the rock hard hunk of muscles with wide eyes.

Candyce:"Wow."

Raph looks at Candyce.

Raph:"So, are you ready for the North to meet the South?"

Candyce:"Huh?"

Raph leans in and gives Candyce a huge green kiss.

Candyce:" Oh my goodness."

Raph:"Hehe."

Candyce:"That was lovely."

Raph:"Want another?"

Candyce:"Yes I would like several."

Raph:"You got it."

Suddenly Gaby flings the door open. Donnatello is walking with her with a huge pizza with tobasco sauce on top. Gaby's mouth drops and Donnatello's eyes get wide.

Gaby:"Oh my!"

Donnatello:"Raphael! Were you just?"

Candyce:"No!"

Raphael:"Your damn right I was."

Donnatello:"Oh Raph."

Donnie sits down shaking his head.

After every last bit of pizza is eaten it is time for bed. Muaaahahahaa. The girls go downstairs to wash up.

Gaby:"So I guess Johnny is'nt coming."

Candyce:"I guess he could'nt make it."

Gaby:"Yeah."

Candyce:"I'm not complaining though, I've got my big green love muffin upstairs."

Gaby:"They are so sexy."

Candyce:"Yeah they are. Lets hurry up and get up there cus they're waiting."

Gaby:"For us."

After the girls are washed up they put on more makeup and rush upstairs to their green guys.

Gaby:"Well boys, its bedtime."

Candyce:"Raph, we get the room next to this one."

Raph:"Sounds good to me."

Donnie:"Well actually girls we really need to get going, we were supposed to be in Minneapolis by now."

Raph gets up, grabs Candyces hand, and walks to the door.

Raph:"The only place I'm going is inside that there bedroom."

Donnie."What?"

Raph:"Goodnight Don, were going to go do what comes naturally."

Donnie:"RAPH!"

Raph:"Tootles!."

Donnie:"Raphael you hormone driven phsycho!"

Raph:"Your damn right I am."

Donnie sits there with his mouth open while Raph pulls Candyce into the other room and slams the door.

Donnie:"I cant believe it. Well, actually I can, but still."

Gaby:"Dont worry, you guys can get going first thing in the morning."

Donnie:"I suppose that would be fine. Its just, Raph is so, I dont know how to put it."

Gaby:"What do you mean?"

Donnie:"Well he spends his money on dirty magazines. He's a pervert."

Gaby:"Hmmm."

Donnie:"I dont even want to know what he would do witha real girl."

Gaby:"I guess well find out in the morning."

Donnie:"Yikes."

Gaby:"I know exactly what I would do with a real ninja turtle."

Donnie:"What?"

Gaby walks over to Donnie and gives him a huge kiss.

Donnie:"Ok."

END OF CHAPTER 1. More to come soon. Hope you liked it cus this story has been mine and my friends lifes for the whole 12th grade. Yeah thats right, when we were supposed to be paying attention in school, we were writing in the Schlick-Put, when we were supposed to be doing our homework, we were doing this, when we were supposed to be socializing with the civilized world, yup you guessed it, we were doing this. THIS WAS OUR LIFE, IT CONTROLLED US. Ok maybe I was exagerating a tad bit but it is very precious to us. So please give me some reviews telling what you think. Thanks much.


End file.
